Amy's surprise comeback
by Narisha-is-here
Summary: Amy left Station Square a long while ago and no one thought she would come back. SonAmy Songfic! I got this Idea myself so please don't say I copied... It just seems the same.


**This is my first Songfic so please be nice, it is a songfic whenever there's a song in it isn't it? Hehehe, Enjoy reading!**

**Dislaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! oh well maybe a few things... The song in this fic belongs to Avril Lavigne!**

Amy moved away about 5 months ago and no one's heard from her yet, everyone's hoping she will come back and bring some happiness too. They all missed her teribbly, even Sonic.

Sonic and Tails were sitting on the couch of Sonic's apartment, "What do you wanna do?" Tails asked, the hot weather was unbearable.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" Sonic asked back.

Tails shrugged "I don't know, what do you want to do?"

Sonic sighed and reached for the TV remote just past his foot on the coffee table "Can't... Reach.. Remote.." Sonic said as if it was something terrible and fell back to be comfortable "I dunno what do you wanna do?"

Tails sighed "I dunno... Everything's just so boring." Tails sighed again and flicked his two tails.

Sonic reached for the remote again and grabbed it "Success!" He shouted and pressed the on button.

Tails watched as Sonic flicked through the channels "News, Oprah, News, Adds, HEY! What was that?" Tails said quickly and Sonic flicked back to the previous channel. Some young male dog was talking about a concert, Tails and some exchanged glances "Wanna go?" Tails asked.

Sonic smiled "Better than sweating our asses off here!" He laughed and waited for the time of the concert to be announced.

"We'll have 3 different bands playing here tomorrow at 2pm!" The dog said happily with a grin "There's also a-" Sonic flicked the TV off.

"HEY!" Tails objected.

"Hey what? We know when it's going to happen, let's find something to do until tomorrow," Sonic said and actually WALKED into the kitchen. Tails sighed, "Fine, I'm going home to work on the Tornado 2 again."

"My plane's still better!" Sonic yelled as his two-tailed buddy walked out, Sonic laughed to himself.

(/'-.Next day.-')

Sonic and Tails lined up the concert hall, it was large and painted a very dark shade of blue. When they finally got inside they looked around the huge crowd "WHOA! Whoevers playing here tonight is popular!" Tails yelled over the talking people.

Every cheered loudly as an announcer walked onto the stage, Sonic and Tails pushed through the crowd to get closer but only got half way. "HEY! I bet you can't wait to see the live bands!!" The man yelled into the mic and everyone cheered louder.

The first band came up, two girls and two guys, no idea who they were but they sang pretty good and everyone in the crowd cheered even while they were singing so they must be kind of popular.

(/'-.4 hours later.-')

Sonic and Tails ears were ringing from the peoples constant cheering, "Good thing this is ending soon or I might go deaf!" Tails yelled to Sonic. Sonic only nodded and smiled as he saw the final act was coming on, he could never be so glad to see a concert ending.

The lights on the stage were turned down to very dim and a figure walked out onto the stage holding a guitar. The creature began to play and the lights started to brighten up and everyone was cheering.

"N-NO WAY!" Sonic and Tails yelled.

Amy was up on the stage playing the guitar very skillfully, she wore blue jeans and a red tanktop with the words 'My World' written on it, her boots were steel-capped and slightly worn out but she wore the same gloves she always used to, same with her hair band.

She started to sing.

_I can not find a way to descibe it, it's there inside, all I do is hide._

_I wish that it would just go away, what would you do? You do if you knew? What would you do?_

The crowd was cheering so much louder than earlier but Amy's voice was easily heard over their shouts. Sonic and Tails had their mouths wide open and watched in shock as Amy sang she passed the guitar to someone else that played for her so she could mess with the crowd.

_All the pain I thought I knew! All the thoughts lead back to you! Back to what was never said! Back and forth inside my head! I can't handle this confusion! I'm unable! Come and take me away!_

A blue spot light on the top left of the stage turned on and doused Amy in its light, a red one on the right side of the stage also turned on and focused on the singer, combining to a soft lavender. Amy linked her hands at her chest and continued to sing.

_I feel like I.. I'm all alone, all by myself, I need to get around this. My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you. If I show you, I don't think you'd understand. Cause no one understands!_

The lights began circling around the stage and other colourful lights joined the festivities, Amy began dancing and rocking her head to the beat. One step back, spin, walk around the stage and singing.

_All the pain I thought I knew! All the thoughts lead back to you! Back to what was never said! Back and forth inside my head! I can't handle this confusion! I'm unable! Come and take me away!!!_

Amy was pointing to the crowd as she sang, but from the Sonic's view, she was pointing to him directly.

_I'm going nowhere...(on and on and on and) I'm getting nowhere...(on and on and on)Take me away. I'm going nowhere ...(on and on and off and on and off and on)_

She knelt on one knee and looked to the sky and reached for some unknown desire, she stood up and stomped her foot on the ground. She motioned her hands to her head as in confusion.

_All the pain I thought I knew! All the thoughts lead back to you! Back to what was never said! Back and forth inside my head! I can't handle this confusion! I'm unable! Come and take me away! Take me away! Take me away! Take me away!_

Amy finished her song and blew a kiss out to the crowd, "Thank you!" She shouted "I'll see you whenever!" She laughed and ran off the stage waving.

Sonic and Tails were the last to leave as their brains were trying to get around that, after they got out Sonic grabbed Tails and zoomed round to the side of the building where the staff only door was.

"Sonic what are you doing? You can't go in there!" Tails whispered rather loudly, his ears must be blocked from the shouting. Sonic pushed through the door and walked down the hall of door with stars on them with different names on them.

He finally came to the door that said 'Amy Rose', Tails was constantly looking up and down the hall, surprisingly there was no one guarding the area. Sonic knocked on the door, "Come in." came a voice from inside.

Sonic opened the door and walked in, Amy was seated on a lovely large green couch, she was tuning her guitar which was blue and pink. "Hello Sonic.." she said softly as she checked the string.

"Hi Amy!" Tails popped through the door and closed it.

She smiled "Tails could you wait outside for a moment? I told the security that your here so it's fine."

Tails looked strangely but shrugged and walked out. Sonic looked back at Amy "We all thought you'd never come back," he said and looked around the room.

"Yeah me too... but something kept bugging me that I realised was never heard," Amy murmured and patted the spot near her motioning for Sonic to sit.

Sonic sat down near Amy but not too close as she was still messing with her guitar, "Did you write that because... Of me?" Sonic asked.

Amy nodded "Sonic.. I think you must be the only one that didn't hear me... I told you countless times but you ignored it... Sonic.. I love you," Amy muttered and looked up at Sonic.

Sonic stared back at her "Amy... Your right.. I didn't listen.. I'm sorry.."

Amy put her guitar on the floor next to the couch "So.. Do you love me too?" she asked and blushed a light shade of red.

Sonic leaned forward and kissed her lips, which made Amy blush a deeper shade of red, "I guess that's a yes?" Amy asked after the kiss.

Sonic smiled "I love you too, Amy Rose." They kissed again.

Amy moved back into Station Square and life couldn't be any better for the 'love birds'.

**The End!**

**HEHEHE! My first Songfic, so if I did it terribly wrong just let me know! Thank you for reading! Enjoy!**


End file.
